Oblivious
by Brittday20
Summary: Artemis Crock is lonely and trying to make it. Constantly living in denial about what she really needs comfort,love,and stability. Pro athlete Wally West is a part time athlete and a full time bad boy, Deep down inside really wanting someone to cherish and always be there for him.The two meet and she instantly doesn't like him, will Wally be able to win her heart in the end.
1. A Swift Meeting

A/N Hi Everyone I'm not exactly a first time reviewer on fanfiction but I am stepping out of my little box and trying to now wear the overly large hat of author I don't know how this whole process will go but I will try my hardest with this story It is my very first fanfic so I would like everyone's honest opinions, and chapter critiques if there are any miscommunications,misspellings, or any suggestions/ideas please pm and let me know. I would also like to thank John aka Geist1321 for giving me encouragement to branch out of my shell and giving me inspiration with his kind great advice and kind words please go read his stories if you haven't already I also wanted to thank everyone in advance for taking the the time to even view my story thank you so much I guess without any further ado here's the first chapter of my story oblivious please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any Dc comics character sadly but it would be flipping awesome if I did ;)

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

**A Swift Meeting**

**Artemis Crock and Megan Morse's apartment, Gotham city, New Jersey**

**Friday evening**

**10:25 p.m.**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

It is now 10:50 and all Artemis has accomplished tonight is rolling over hitting the snooze button and falling back to sleep, just as she started to doze off again she starts to hear a loud knock at her bedroom door and a high pitched voice calling out her name. That aggravatingly sweet voice belonged to none other than Megan Morse aka the "Ginger Barbie" who also happens to be her roommate and best friend. But as much as Artemis loves Megan she ignores her hoping that she'll take her silence as a hint to leave, Artemis tries to lure herself back to a state of sleep only to hear the knocking increase and Megan's voice rise unable to block out the noise Artemis wakes up throws her covers back with a groan and rushes to the door with the intent to give the redhead a piece of her mind only to open the door and see her friend dressed in her uniform of a white bra and matching panties her angel wings in hand Artemis silently panics shit I forgot we have to work!

"Artemis what have you been doing?" without letting her answer she continues on her little tirade "Hurry up and get dressed we have to be at work by 11:30 and you know how Canary hates it when we're late and more importantly I'm supposed to be there before opening!"

The blonde turns to look to look at the time and sees that it is now 11:15 and silently curses. Realizing her mistake Artemis apologizes "Sorry Megs I totally forgot it was Friday, just let me take a shower and I'll be ready."Receiving a pout and a quick nod from her friend she rushes off to the bathroom not wanting to get the aerialist in trouble. Several minutes later damp hair dripping down her back as she's looking through her closet she decides to forgo the usual "glamour look" for something a bit more casual due to the time. Reaching in her closet Artemis pulls out a white men's dress shirt, a black distressed belt, and thigh-high boots. Quickly dressing and brushing her now dry waist length locks the blonde glances at her clock to see it is now 11:25 throwing on her lipstick and eyeliner and grabbing her coat she runs out of her room looking for the perky redhead and finds her sitting patiently on their couch.

"Megan, I'm ready."

_"_Good now let's go before we're even later than we already are." With an eye roll Artemis makes her way to the front door with Megan following swiftly behind her securing and locking the door, Artemis hails a cab both jumping in quickly trying to avoid the cold weather and they're off and on their way.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

**Aerie Nightclub, Downtown Gotham City, New Jersey**

**12:00 a.m.**

Dick Grayson and Wally West are outside of Aerie Nightclub on their way in for a boy's night on the town both being paparazzi favorites Dick for being Bruce Wayne's ward and picking up his adoptive father's "dating habits" and Wally West for being Gotham City's resident MVP championship bad boy both have had their fair share of scandalous rumor's and front page article's. Keeping that in mind the duo decided to try something different tonight and branch out from their usual hot spots. Walking through the door Wally abruptly stops to take in the atmosphere and sees women in lingerie hanging from the ceiling angel wings sticking out of their backs twisting and turning to the beat of the music, rainbow strobe lights, and a white fabric covering the walls he take a quick glance at the furniture a mixture of cream and dark mahogany giving the establishment a feminine yet masculine vibe. The flame headed man feels a hand grab his shoulder and takes a deep breath when he turns and spots his all-knowing bestfriend with a look of pure astonishment at the sight that they're beholding.

"What the fuck Rob? You know I hate when you do that creepy shit." But before Rob gets a chance to open his mouth a scantily clad brunette dressed in black and white comes over to them a very hot brunette if he might add. "Hi Mr. West and Mr. Grayson welcome to Aerie, my name is Zatanna and I will be your hostess for tonight please follow me." The young woman then proceeds to take them past the dance floor and upstairs to a secluded V.I.P area near the bar, making his way over to their table and taking a seat with his raven haired friend following close behind him Wally turns to Dick and starts to shout over the loud music so that he can be heard "Dude this place is awesome I told we should've come here look at these girls man they all look like Victoria Secret models and OH MY GOD," he exclaims "Rob did you just see that bird lady do a split in the air!?" Without even giving the woman a glance Dick replies to his obnoxious best friend with a dull "Yes" staring at the brunette beauty knowing that he's found his "catch" for tonight. Feeling a bit uncomfortable under the younger man's strong gaze Zatanna clears her throat and then asks the men "What can I get for you?"Wally being practical orders a beer while Rob gets a vodka with a twist on the rocks on her way out the brunettes lock eyes and Grayson knows he has caught her interest, throwing her one of his sexiest grins he gives his thanks and makes his way back over to his overly excited friend with a smirk.

Catching the earlier display Wally turns to his friend and playfully says "Well, well, well what do we have here a little birdy who's already trapped in a cage? By the look on your face Rob you'd think she spends all her time doing magic, and to think" he gasps in mock horror "you haven't even gotten to play with little ol'kitty cat yet." Giving no other reponse but a groan Dick rolls his eyes and looks towards the bar Wally noticing this follows his friend's gaze and catches Zatanna talking to some blond fixing drinks behind the bar becoming restless and tired of the wait Wally leaves his friend at their table and heads to the bar taking a seat right next to Zatanna, turning her head to the side and seeing Wally she immediately feels guilty and quickly begins to speak "I'msorryforthewait" "Excuse me?" Wally asks face scrunched in confusion she then repeats herself again slower this time "I'm sorry for the wait Mr. West, but we only have one bartender working tonight and she's a bit swamped."

Understanding Wally continued to wait but soon became a bit bored so he turns to the hostess and says "You know you don't have to call Mr. West Zee, may I call you Zee?" without pausing to let her respond he continues rambling on and on "Besides do I look like a Mr. West? I'm too young to be a Mr. West I'm only 23 my father is Mr. West he's old trust me he has all the creases and wrinkles to prove it" twenty minutes later "and that's why you should just call me Wally" he finishes giving Zatanna a bright smile not being able to see her dazed face and the blank look in her eyes. She takes a quick glance towards Artemis and sees that the blonde was now done with her other customers giving thanks to a higher power the younger woman waves the bartender towards her end of the bar. Minutes later Artemis arrives and asks her friend what she needed Zee then reads both men's orders off her tablet and is off to take orders somewhere else hurrying to get away from the scarlet blabber mouth. He turns to ask Zatanna to add on to the order only to see that she has seemingly disappeared unable to find her he makes due with the bartender calling her with a "Hey you" because he doesn't know this chicks name getting no response he starts becoming frustrated because there's no one at the bar right now but some drunk guy. Her heads looking down and it's starting to seem like she's purposely ignoring him and no one ignores the "Wall-man"so Wally West being the gentlemen that he is screams out "Hey Blondie, I got a certain itch that needs to be scratched if you know what I mean." Catching her reaction he suddenly becomes proud of himself when he sees the blonde's body freeze up, he starts to think he's gotten a rise out her and is quickly surprised when he hears a raspy feminine voice reply "An itch huh? You sure you don't have Chlamydia fire crotch?"Turning his head with a witty retort that instantly dies on his lips looking into the exotic face of a world class beauty. Staring into those storm filled eyes with a devilish smirk he takes a sip of his freshly made drink giving the beautiful blonde another look and thinking how this night just got a little bit more interesting.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

**E/N I'm not sure how long I'll continue this story but I at least wanted to give it a shot the next chapter will begin with Artemis's pov again and hopefully I'll add more of the team in future chapters. If there's anything you would like to see please let me know and btw If you all like the story I will try to upload 1 chapter by friday every week. Well until next time folks.**

**~Brittday20~**


	2. The Beginning of A Drunken Disaster

A/N I just wanted to write a quick note to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot truly. I also wanted to say again that if there's any misspellings please let me know, I've gotten a few from some of you and you all have said that it was fine and that it didn't take away from the story but I'm a super type A personality and I only want to give you all my best so please don't be shy. Any questions story related or not just p.m. me. If there's anything that you would like to see or if you have any suggestions or ideas please p.m. me. I decided to upload the second chapter early due to it being my birthday weekend and I just really wanted to spend time with friends and family. Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Dc Comics.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

The Beginning Of A Drunken Disaster

Aerie Nightclub

12:50p.m.

Taking a deep breath after all the chaos at the bar Artemis cracks her fingers and then slowly exhales looking up and seeing Zatanna now remembering that she has yet to fill the hostess's order quickly making her way over to the brunette not noticing the man sitting next to her friend she asks for the order without even sparing him a glance, double checking with Zatanna to make sure she's correct having the younger woman confirm her order she gives her thanks and is off to prepare the alcoholic beverages. Then quickly regrets it, her head is now pounding not from the loud music or the flashing lights but from the drunken idiot and his constant whining about his "horrible life" looking for her sympathy she's sure, now finished preparing the drinks and not really caring she turns away lowering her head trying to keep calm because she's a bartender not a fucking therapist.

Slowly counting to one hundred inhaling and exhaling every five seconds she hears someone shouting, ignoring the voice for her own sanity Artemis continues on with her breathing exercises when she's almost done someone yells out "Hey Blondie, I got a certain itch that needs to be scratched if you know what I mean."

Before reacting and doing what her mind is telling her body to do (punch the loser in the face) she freezes having a mental war with herself thinking about all the reasons why she shouldn't let her wild nature take over and beat this sorry bastard into a bloody pulp. Not wanting to take any more chances pissing off Canary tonight (any more than she already has coming in late) she turns her head to get a good look at the jackass who decided to test her patience and spots the side profile of a handsome young man. Starting to look him over she can now see that he has bright red hair, and a chiseled jawline that could put Adonis to shame not being able to see his eyes she lowers hers taking in his lean body, she can tell he works out A LOT.

Noticing that he was wearing a dark green sweater that seemed to hug his chest and abs in all the right places, biting her lower lip she starts admiring his pale complexion imagining the contrast of his skin underneath hers and then just as soon as the thought came it quickly vanished when she remembers a certain comment about an "itch that needed to be scratched." "Oh I'll give him more than a scratch" she chuckles "more like him receiving a permanent limp from my foot up his ass." Instinctively knowing that the drinks she prepared were his she grabs them and stealthily makes her way over to the man and quietly sits down the drinks saying "An itch huh? You sure you don't have Chlamydia fire crotch?" Hearing her voice the man turns around, now being able to fully take in his features Artemis realizes she is now looking into the emerald eyes of the Pro athlete asshole…Wally West. But instead of giving her insult a reply he sits there and smugly takes a sip of his drink, groaning inwardly the blonde tries again to calm her thoughts wanting to smack that grin right off of his freckle covered face, bastard.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

After finishing his drink, curious Wally decided to ask the striking blonde her name "So are you going to tell me your name Blondie?" Being met by silence he continued on "Well if you don't tell me your name I'll have to make up one and I don't think you'll like it" he says menacingly after a few moments he doesn't think she's going to answer and is about to try again when he hears her sigh and then say "Artemis" while pouring herself a shot and quickly downing it. Artemis hmm he thinks well she definitely is gorgeous like a goddess let's just hope she's not a psychotic virgin like her namesake he chuckles at the little dig "Sooo Artemis.." Wally says liking the way her name rolls off his tongue "Are you going to share or are you just going to continue being selfish tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

He then points to bottle resting in her hands, looking down at the liquor he sees her grinning, and she then reaches for a clear glass and pours the clear liquid into the cup pushing the drink towards the man with a wicked gleam in her eyes she then pours herself another drinking the liquor like water not seeing a problem Wally does the same and loudly starts coughing and gasping for air screaming " My throats on fire!" He then hears a raspy chuckle and Artemis saying "If you could only see your face right now it is absolutely PRICELESS" "What the hell are you drinking rocket fuel?" He asks scowling astonished by the younger woman. She scoffs "Well if you must know Red It's pure Russian Vodka only the strong survive and if you were going to be a little bitch about it then you might as well have order a Cosmo instead."

"What are you trying to imply I can't handle my liquor?"

"I just call it like I see it."

"Well I'll have you know I can handle my drinks just fine Thank-you I can out drink all of my friends."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I bet I could out drink you.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is Blondie."

"I doubt you could handle it Bozo." Not liking her response without thinking he replies "I can more than handle a girl like you Arty maybe I could show you in more ways than one so let's make this interesting, if I out drink you I'll pay you $10,000 but if I win you have to give me your number and maybe something else." He winks staring into her eyes he could tell that she was angry which he liked, all that anger which in turn could be perceived as passion and lots of passion could turn into some great passionate well…you know. Keeping that well in mind he looks at the blonde with a huge smile on his face showing all his perfectly white teeth and hearing a very angry Artemis say "Bring it on Carrot top." Agreeing to a game she didn't realize that they've already been playing.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

E/N Thank you all for reading this chapter I wasn't very happy with it at first but I realize as a creative person I never am whether I'm sketching or in this instance writing. I decided I would try a little Q/A this chapter my first questions being. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter and who do you think is going to win? Thanks again and please review.

~Brittday20~


	3. And The Game Begins

**And The Game Begins**

**A/N Sorry, Sorry, Sorry to those of you whom have been waiting there is no excuse other life and the craptastic world lol and my ocd perfectionism which isn't always so perfect and of course the big bad writer's block. If any of you have any questions or suggestions or there's something that you'd wish to see let me know. If there's any misspellings I apologize but I just really wanted to put this chapter out for you guys. Without further ado here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

**disclaimer:I do not own these characters unfortunately DC Comics does, but I do own this silly story plot.**

"So, we both get 200 shots each whoever doesn't finish loses and whatever I choose you drink agreed, or are you finally wising up and backing out?" Artemis asks the man tauntingly while wiping off the bar, hoping he'll quit with this crazy charade. "Who said I was backing out? Hit me Blondie." Wally smirked slapping the counter as he looked at the blonde. Nodding her head in determination to win Artemis decides to up the ante and makes 200 Flaming Absinthe shots, 100 Molotov's, 80 shots of Tequila, and just to be a little on the wild side 20 T-virus's. Blowing out 100 shots she downs them all as quickly as she could, liking the warm feeling that spread throughout her belly. "That would be 100." She beamed stating the obvious, impressed but not wanting to show it Wally soon follows suit drinking his 100 shots but not wanting to be out done he also drinks 40 shots of tequila.

"That was great but obviously I can do better, so how about you give up Arty?" he questions her arrogantly the alcohol already loosening him up. Feeling a bit unnerved Artemis downs her Tequila and Molotov's without even sparing the man a glance "190 and you're going to have to do a hell of a lot better if you think you're going to beat me West." She challenged him with an arrogance that she did not feel. Competitive spirit rising at the blonde's words Wally gives a silent prayer to the man upstairs, and then does the unthinkable and finishes all of his drinks without even taking a break. "I WON! I can't believe I actually won" he screams running from the bar to the dance floor and back catching his best friend and other customer's attention. Yeah the fuck right, Artemis thought to herself rolling her eyes she begins reminding the redhead of the terms "I never who finishes first Bozo, if I recall I said whoever doesn't finishes and guess what clown? She continues without letting the man answer I see ten more drinks here that I haven't finished but don't worry I will."

"But that's not fair I clearly won and you did say whoever finishes first or I wouldn't have agreed, duh." Wally responds with a scowl. "Well guess what clown you did." She laughed and then proceeds to play a recording that she secretly taped on her phone.

"So, we both get 200 shots each whoever doesn't finish loses and whatever I choose you drink agreed, or are you finally wising up and backing out?"

"Who said I was backing out? Hit me Blondie."

"Does that refresh your memory enough?" The blonde said tauntingly, still in a bit of shock that the woman actually recorded him and now realizing his mistake, not wanting to admit that he was wrong. Wally did what he does best in tight situations like this so he lied. "I can't believe you recorded me," he said playing the part of being angry "And for all I know you could of manipulated the recording." He lied straight faced. Not liking Wally's tone of voice or what he was insinuating Artemis instantly flew into a furious rage, "What the hell are trying to say West?" she snapped her voice beginning to rise. "I thought you were smart because I believe I just did Blondie, that's a fake recording" venom lacing his words as the ginger shakes his head "And to think I'd never met a living cliché but I guess It's true what they say the blonder the dumber, and let's be honest it's obvious you've been lying from the very beginning." He said insulting her to cover up his lie "Really West lying about a recording and why would I do that exactly?" She asked the man annoyed.

"Aww you look so cute when you angry, but seriously all you had to do was ask the Wall-man out instead of this crazy charade Artemis." Manipulating his way to get what he wanted seeing as how the "bet plan" was failing miserably. "Are you insinuating that I faked a recording just to sleep with you?" "Bingo." He sang teasingly and then all hell broke loose, and Artemis couldn't hold in her anger anymore seething she started jabbing her finger into the redhead's chest "Look douchebag I'm getting a little tired of you treating me like a slab of ass meat, I don't know what type of chicks you meet but I'm not them ass hat, and FYI you Orangutan if I wanted to have sex with you I would've just lost the bet you dumbass but you never gave me chance to and do you know why Wally?" the blonde continued to rant "Because you're a freaking butthole and a sore fucking loser." She screamed at Wally, being unable to back down he continued arguing with the young woman "Butthole maybe but a LOSER, I don't think so. I don't know what planet you live on babe but in everyone else's world men want to be me and every girl wants to do me."

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

"That might've been true until you met me you dick." She scoffed disgusted by the man before her "Dick how do you know him?" as if on cue the brooding man made his way over to the ginger with an amused grin on his face. "Oh how you love attention." He joked "What are you talking about Grayson?" Waving his arm around the room Dick said "Well, well, well you've got quite the little audience here Wall-man." Sarcasm lacing his words, looking around the pair now noticed a rather large crowd gathering surrounding the trio. "Shit, I'm so dead right about now." Artemis says looking at the security cameras hoping to God that Canary isn't watching. "And you are?" she hears someone ask and looks and sees it's that cute brunette guy "Um, Artemis." "Artemis I like it the name's Dick Grayson and it's nice to meet you Artemis." He holds out a hand waiting for her to shake it, she does and If looks could kill Dick would be obliterated right about now because Wally was not happy with that little interaction and elbows Dick in the ribs "Dude, not cool." He glared ignoring his angry friend and feeling like paying his friend back for his hospitality, Dick then regains control of the situation "So Artemis I couldn't help but hear…" He quickly corrected himself "well let's be honest everyone couldn't help but over hear about your bet, and me being the trustworthy person I am I would love to help with your problem." He grinned charmingly "Help me with what?" she asked the man looking him the eyes, he started chuckling inside thinking about how he got a better opening then he even thought possible "I want to be the referee of course." He declared as if it was obvious "The referee of what exactly?" Wally questioned his friend "The bet and your little ruse that involved drinking, money, and sex that's what." He smirked amused by the redhead's nervousness "By the way I'm all for girl power." He whispered to Artemis and couldn't help the big smile that crossed his face when she started to laugh and said "I'm in if you keep carrot top under control, nice going with the ass kissing by the way I'll make sure to put in a good word." She winked at the brunette as she remembered seeing him talk to her best friend earlier in the night, understanding fully what she meant Dick decided that he liked the way this girl thought and he instantly knew they'd be great friends in the future.

"W-wWhat? How come you're being so nice to him?" Wally asked jealously clouding his thoughts "Because he's not a stupid prick like you." The blonde replied with all the ease and sassiness in the world not liking the situation or jealousy rearing inside of him Wally then decides that he's going to start the bet over his pride fully taking over. "To prove to Artemis that I can play fair and Okay my ego is a bit hurt from all the crap she said earlier, but I mean I'm the Wall-man" he silently thought "and nobody can resist my charms…but well she did," his inner self protested with yeah she did, but a girl that beautiful and challenging is a girl you just don't give up on" he nodded his head in thought. So he did what his heart told him to do and cast away his pride and accepted the challenge of not just the bet but of Artemis herself. "Okay bird brain I'm in same offer stands, if that's okay with you Beautiful." He says as he turns to Artemis, blushing at the compliment she quickly lowers her head mumbles a small "Okay."

"Now let's get this show on the road Artemis you still have shots to drink right?" Dick asks the blonde ready to get the show on the road "Yes" she quickly replied "Okay so this is how it's going to work you need to finish those 10 before my timer ends after one minute if you finish you'll move on to another round with Wally but if you lose well I think we all heard what the Wall-man wants. Oh and good luck Arty, you know since you'll be drinking ever clear you'll definitely be needing it" he snickered evilly earning a glare from a crazy blonde and an head shake from a certain amused redhead." Let's get just this over with." Artemis scoffs annoyed, Dick then takes out his phone setting his timer immediately getting into referee mode as he's doing so she then gets into position and starts freaking out inside when she remembers the Twizzlers in the drinks not willing to let them see the panic that she's sure is on her face Artemis gives a side glance to Wally's shot glasses and confirmed that yes the idiot ate the candy and she would have to do the same, shaking her head she looks down wondering how she's going to finish drinking and now eating, grimacing she rubs her eyes deep in thought and looks up to see Zee and Megan. Knowing Artemis and seeing the face of their friend they both instantly knew she was definitely not herself at the moment so the duo did what they do best encouraged her "YOU CAN DO IT ARTEMIS!" They cheered and chanted loudly getting the crowd pumped up, and instantly her heart swelled knowing what her best friends were doing. Taking a deep breath with resolve Artemis put her head back into the game she then looked up to find herself under Dick's gaze "You ready?" he asks she gives no reply but a quick nod setting her hands near a glass the young bird then presses a button and yells "GO!" Without thinking Artemis reaches for a shot and downs it with a grimace takes a much needed breath and continues on to the second and then the third when she reaches the fourth Dick begins counting out loud "Fifty seconds" she begins rushing drinking the fourth and fifth shot quickly not caring that her throat is burning "Forty seconds" in a zone of her own Artemis has consumed three more drinks and hurriedly reaches for her ninth and finishes that as well not forgetting the blue Twizzlers she starts removing each one for the glasses including the last drink she has yet to consume and begins stuffing them in her mouth, cheeks puffing out she starts chewing immediately "Thirty seconds Artemis" his words giving her the boost she needed the blonde began chomping away like a mad man or in this case woman. Chewing and chewing she realizes that the only way she'll be able to finish swallowing all the candy in time is to drink some liquid and the only liquid she has available is her last shot of what Artemis now thinks is hell in cup.

She suddenly stops chewing and breathes in as much as she can with a semi-full mouth, clearing her mind of all thoughts steadying herself to do what at this point seems to be the impossible she begins chewing again briskly and starts hearing everyone chanting AR-TE-MIS AR-TE-MIS, GO GO GO! Dick begins counting out loud the crowd joining in "15, 14, 13, 12, 11." Throwing caution to the wind not caring what her face looks like Artemis starts chewing like her life depended on it "10, 9, 8 , 7, 6, 5" she grabs the drink fiercely looks into those green eyes and boldly stated "nhìn thấy bạn trong địa ngục" and downs the drink ignoring the burning sensation she's finally able to swallow the candy "4, 3, 2," she abruptly stops takes a deep and cheekily sticks out her tongue showing that her mouth is clear for everyone to see Dick seeing this smiled vastly impressed with the blonde woman and loudly shouts "1, and TIME!" "Artemis will now be going against Wally in the next round." He declared giving her a quick high-five before Zatanna and Megan could reach her side, the pair came around the bar instantly grabbing her both of them giving her a hug.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

Twenty minutes later after giving Artemis a much needed break Dick readies the crowd for the next part of the competition "O-K everyone settle down…settle down." he pauses catching the audience's attention "We're going to now move on to the second part of the competition, only this time the both of them will have to drink pints of beer the same rules apply whoever can't finish loses, I will be counting and…" Zatanna interrupts him, their blue eyes meeting "And I will be bartending." she announces daring him to protest. "Alright" he yells breaking the eye contact between them "Are you ready?!" "Yeah!" the crowd responds "Are you sure?!"

"YES!"

"Artemis, Wally are you both ready?" he asks them, receiving and nod from both of them, Dick then screams "LET'S GO!" And yet again the games begin. An hour later and the bastard is still standing strong she couldn't believe that Wally hasn't passed out yet , with an eye roll she inwardly groans waiting for Zatanna to hurry with her next set of drinks feeling a bit light headed and wobbling over slightly she tries her hardest to not look that tipsy and obviously failed miserably when she hears a certain redhead's voice "You know you could always give up, It's not like you're really going to win anyways seeing how you're about to topple over like humpty dumpty." He laughed with an evil grin "Screw you." "I'd love to anytime, anyplace." The man chuckled blowing her a kiss "That wasn't an offer asshole and I have every intention to win." She scoffs playfully quickly drinking her beer. "20…21…22." Dick smirked shouting with the crowd "That's right Art show him why we call you the Tigress!" Megan and Zatanna yelled together the blonde woman couldn't help but laugh at her best friends silly antics. Finishing off his drinks as well Wally slams his glass down "27." He drawled cockily "I think I might just win." "Is that so?" Artemis hiccupped drinking too quickly she then turned looking at the man with an amused smile "Yes…Yes it is." He boasted proudly.

Fifteen minutes and six more pints later Artemis was starting to feel really good her drunkenness taking control of her actions "Hit me Zee." The blonde slaps the bar lightly ready for her thirtieth beer the crowd going wild behind her she then feels a pair of eyes on her, turning her head instantly their eyes meet intensely gray clashing with green. With a smirk forming on her lips she leans in closely to the redhead "Is something wrong Flashy boy?" "Yes." "Well what's the problem, are you now realizing that you're going to lose?" She asked adding a bit of humor to her voice, "Well…" He starts off slowly "It's just you have something on your face." "What?" she asks quickly raising a hand to her face blushing in embarrassment "A look of failure." He answered cheesily "Oh yeah and free drinks on me" he shouts to the crowd, the bar instantly becomes busy Artemis rolls her eyes in annoyance lightly hitting his arm "Don't." "Ow and don't what?" he asked feigning hurt.

"Don't get too comfortable West, because if memory serves you right we're now tied at 29" she pauses looking to Dick for confirmation which he did with a nod "Yes we are but there's no way you're going to finish that drink babe you're already beyond buzzed." "Well I guess we'll have to see won't we, so you can go ahead buy everyone their drinks in victory but you and I both know that the tide can change at any point of time in a game and the last moments are the ones that count…well at least you should know that being an athlete and all" she playfully scolded "and no matter how drunk I am I have EVERY intention to win. "I'll have to agree with the Blondie on this one Wally, games are unpredictable you win some and then you lose some let the chips fall where they may." Dick calmly agreed with Artemis. "Ugh Dude whose best friend are you?" Wally scowls at the man annoyed with his presence he turns to Artemis as she smiles with conviction and begins drinking her beer. Masking his features Wally starts panicking inside knowing he's had enough to drink tonight, already feeling more than slightly plastered he starts going over possible scenario's in his mind and coming up with only one conclusion distracting Artemis and by any means necessary at this point and by any means necessary he meant flirting. Hoping that she'll take the bait because let's be honest this is pride he's putting on the line, and he has done so well in his plan and a plan that he plans to finish.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

"Hey Artemis can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want a kiss."

"You want a kiss?" she asked he face scrunched in confusion "Yes." He replied.

"A kiss from who if I might ask?"

"Someone."

"Someone, and does this someone have a name?"

"Yes, yes she does actually." "Maybe you should tell me more about her, like her name for instance?" She asked him playing dumb crinkling her nose in what Wally thought was the one of cutest things he has ever seen in his entire life. "I don't think so" he teased childishly "But I will tell you what she looks like" he declared while Artemis started drinking her beer again.

"Well she has attitude for days," he pauses taking a sip of water "Blonde hair, grey eyes, Asian features, and a very cute button nose." He then leans and whispers huskily "And when she's bitchy I can't help but want to throw her against a wall" nearly choking on her drink from the confession Artemis swiftly puts her glass down, her breath hitching as he placed a kiss right under her ear. But before she could respond Wally quickly moved away with a mysterious look in his green eyes now darkened with lust. "You know her?" He smiled cheekily as if he's just won a prize, narrowing her eyes in wonder at his sudden change in attitude Artemis instantly knew what was going on. Rolling her eyes she says darkly "You're smooth but not that smooth Wall-man." "Um Arty what are you doing?" "I'm winning that's what." She muttered Zatanna and Megan laughed both hearing their best friend's words she turned smiling at them with a playful wink she raised her glass in the air and began chugging the rest of her beer while Wally groaned and the crowd began chorusing her name again. Within minutes she was done, as she slammed her glass down the crowd went wild with booing from some guys and cheers from women, Dick quickly silenced them to ask the question that everybody wanted the answer to "Wally do you want to continue?" Quickly shaking his head no he turns in his seat lowering his head in defeat, "Okay everyone you heard it Artemis is the winner!" The club immediately erupts in chaos the Dj starts playing some random Rihanna song about cheers and drinking, Zatanna and Megan come up to her squealing and jumping around her in circles and to her right she sees a very sexy redhead sitting in the corner of the bar pouting. Releasing herself from her friends Artemis quickly makes her way over to the ginger and sits down beside him.

"You know Flashy-boy just because you're a loser doesn't mean you still can't have that favor."

"What favor?" he asked looking depressed and confused.

"This." She whispered pecking him on the lips but before she could pull away Wally pulled her closer pressing their lips together deepening the kiss further, Wally bit her lower lip and slides his tongue across it asking for entrance and with a moan Artemis quickly complies opening her mouth wide their tongues begin battling for dominance neither of them backing down she gripped his shirt tightly as she slid herself into his lap wolf whistles and cat calls in the background but she didn't care and he didn't either and that's when she felt it. This electric shock in her veins, the rapid beating within her heart, fire all over her body that his touch left in its wake. She couldn't help but wonder what was going between her and the man beneath her, it was amazing whatever it was but not wanting to risk her feelings or her heart Artemis promised herself that she wouldn't see him again after tonight. Whereas Wally wasn't afraid of what he felt he knew when he laid eyes upon her that she was special but when their lips met, something burst within him and a flame ignited, he instantly knew he was under this goddess's spell and would do anything from this moment forward to have and possess her.

Still wrapped up within each other the crowd still cheering them on Artemis has yet to see the two people that mattered the most to her in life. "What the hell is going on?" and that's when everything stopped the music lowered people froze and quit talking and she then hears a smooth strong female voice start coming through…a female voice that sounded a lot like Dinah "Canary" Lance "ARTEMIS!" Yep that's her. Crap I guess the games over she chuckled to herself moving out of Wally's lap she turned to look at her boss and gets the surprise of her life when she sees her Uncle Oliver who's supposed to be on a business trip standing right next to her Aunt Dinah looking very unpleasant if she might add. "Hi Aunt Dinah" she paused taking a deep breath" and Uncle Ollie."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY NIECE!" Oliver yells ignoring his niece's greeting walking towards her, looking down Artemis realizes Wally still has his hands upon her hips so she quickly removes his hands and starts talking to her overprotective Uncle trying to deflate the situation to no avail as he continues his stride over to the duo the young blonde gives her Aunt side glances asking for help only to get a stern glare and a headshake to say no. Feeling a bit restless and not wanting to deal with this situation she begins to attempt to sit down only to have Wally pull her back within his arms again and that's when the straw broke the camel's back and in no time Oliver Queen was standing in front of their faces jabbing a finger in the air "Keep your filthy hands away from her." He sneered angrily "You can't tell me what to do." Wally argued back "I can and I will, do you want to know why?" Oliver's question coming out as more of a statement then a question "Because that is my wife," he points to Dinah "and because she is my wife this is also my club and that," he points to Artemis "is my niece you little shit." He growls as he removes Wally's hands from around Artemis's waist grabs him by his shirt hauling him out of his seat. Everyone's attention now on him, the whole club staring in astonishment including Artemis who's finally realizing just how upset her Uncle really is as he drags a tipsy struggling Wally through the club. "And Grayson, he yells to Dick without turning around "Yes Sir?" "That means you too, and Dick?" "Yes Sir?" "Your father will be hearing of this." Leaving the young man with that information Oliver Queen escorts Wally to the back entrance opens the door and throws him near the dumpster.

"Right where you belong, you trash" he spat at the redhead "And don't you ever think to come back into my club you little bastard" and with that he slammed the door shut but not before a bright light flashed into his face a bright light that can only be associated with the flash of a certain type of camera…a camera being held by the paparazzi.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

**E/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, So what do you all think and what do think will happen next?**

**Let me know,**

**Brit. **


	4. The Morning After Dark

**A/N Sorry…sorry things got a bit out of hand with my everyday life but at least I'm updating with in the same month right? Things got a bit crazy with the last chapter and I thank everyone for their support hopefully this chapter will suffice better than the last and some of you won't willing crucify me hahaha jk. Well pardon any misspellings and any misunderstandings well you know what to do (mhmm p.m.) and any future ideas or something or somebody you'd like to see let me know through p.m.'s and reviews and I'll see what we can work out. Thank you again for all your support, reviews, favorites, follows words of thanks it's all love and much appreciated. Without further ado here's the fourth chapter.**

**~Brittday20~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any other Dc comics' characters, I just own the crazy thing in this story they call life.**

**The Morning After Dark**

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

It's 6 p.m. on a Saturday evening when a certain blonde comes to the conclusion that she feels and more than likely looks like shit. Not that Artemis would know what it feels like to be a turd but from the headache that's not letting up and the dull pain throughout her body she's sure that this would be pretty close. Pulling her sheets back with a groan Artemis reluctantly makes her way to her master bathroom shutting the door quietly. Opening her medicine cabinet she grabs her extra strength Advil liquid-gels as she pops four tablets in her mouth Artemis reaches over her cup resting beside her toothbrush filling it half way with water she takes a seat on her bathroom floor while she finishes the cup. Taking a deep breath she begins to lie on the marble floor the chill helping to alleviate some of the pain within her head.

As she laid there the young woman starts to think over her actions from the previous night lost within her own thoughts Artemis barely heard Megan come in her bathroom "Good you're finally up, seeing how you slept the day away Zatanna and I wanted to know if you want to go out for dinner? She asked the blonde hopefully kneeling down rubbing Artemis's back soothingly. Knowing that her friends answer before she even stated it Megan interrupts Artemis "We're paying by the way so just be up and ready to go by 7:30 Arty." Her friend leaving just as abruptly as she came Artemis knew the decision has been made but instead of being her charmingly evil self she decides to just go along with it besides she did need some fresh air especially after the late night she had.

As she gets out the shower the young woman begins her daily routine starting with brushing her teeth, and washing her face as her hair begins to dry she pins her hair onto the right side of her head with her flaxen waves partially falling down her back. Not one for makeup outside of work she does the bare minimum quickly throwing on a red lipstick leaving her bathroom Artemis holds her towel closer to her body and walks into her room sliding into her closet she pulls out her white embellished tee and matching skirt. Artemis wasn't one to wear skirts and dresses but sometimes a piece with enough edge and masculinity would catch her eye and this set being no exception was her absolute favorite. Throwing on a few rings and her combat boots she glanced at the clock ready for her night to begin someone else was waiting for his night to be over.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

"Wally West gets jumped by Oliver Queen and thugs" Dick reads out loud before he throws the newest Gotham Gossip tabloid on the coffee table ignoring Wally's eye roll as he laughs at his friend's expense "Ugh dude this is so not funny."

Yes it is.

Dude no it's not.

It is not only does Gotham think you're a complete ass but now the whole world does too.

Yeah right.

Oh really listen to this Dick says grabbing his smartphone going through all his alerts " : Wally West bad boy extraordinaire starts fight and loses… and then there's Yahoo you made it to their hot topics, Wally West kisses guy's girlfriend and passes out in alley. Wow Wall man you're a smooth criminal buddy." he chuckles "Shut up Grayson." Wally scowls darkly at the young ward wanting him to stop but not getting the response he hoped for Dick continues "and my favorite on Perez Hilton Wally West so drunk and high in the club he makes it rain…literally. "And let's not forget this…" The brunette smiles brightly as he grabs the remote off the couch turning it to a worldwide broadcasted show Every Day Celebs sitting down he turns to his best friend as he sees him catch the top story and the look on his face was absolutely "PRICELESS" he screamed as his cell flashed in front of the redheads face and runs off to upload the picture to his twitter unnoticed by Wally to wrapped up with in the story.

Wally was completely exasperated he couldn't believe all these bogus stories and more importantly he couldn't believe Dick was such a well…dick I guess that's not true he always has been a little troll this moment included. Watching the young Asian woman on the television screen Wally quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume only to hear "Wally West was thrown in a dumpster last night by none other than billionaire Oliver Queen. A known source told us at EDC that the 22 year old had been drinking all night long in the newly open establishment "Aerie" owned by Queens wife Dinah Lance-Queen, who we were told by said source West shamelessly flirted with throughout the night according to our source Queen was out of town on business and got the surprise of his life when he saw his wife in the arms of Wally West, which put the 40 year old in such a rage he threw the athlete out screaming obscenities…Well we all know what's next for the power couple DIVORCE. We reached out to both parties' camps to no avail and now we leave you with a clip of Oliver Queen's fury in action. This is Every Day Celebs and I'm Linda Park…Next week on ECD. Annoyed with the bull Wally goes inside his room takes a deep breath and slams the door loudly.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

Ending his phone call Dick makes his way to his friend's room curious as to what the noise was about he opens Wally's door without knocking walks in and comes to a halt when sees the anguish and pain on his usually lively and silly friends face. "What's wrong?" he asks in shock "Everything..." was the redheads reply "everything" he hesitates "and more my career is screwed, my reputation is screwed and if Artemis hears any of this gossip then my love life is undoubtedly screwed too." Smiling Dick sat on the bed beside his friend "At least the night wasn't a total disaster." He stated smirking "And how is that?" Wally questioned not knowing where his friend was going with his statement "Well while you were being a lush I was putting the moves on our lovely hostess." "Who? Zatanna?" Instantly Wally began laughing at what he thought was a pretty funny joke "Dude yeah right you probably barely spoke to her especially with the drool basically dripping off of your lips." "Well sorry to disappoint you KF but I came…I saw… and tonight I will conquer, seeing how need some cheering up do you want to go out tonight?"

"No."

"We-lllllll I guess you're going to miss your surprise and I think you're going to want this surprise." Dick grinned "What surprise?" "I just got off the phone with Zatanna and she informed me that she would like you and me to join her and her best friends Megan and Artemis for dinner tonight at the Blue Beet Diner at 8 and by the look on your face I can see that you've changed mind but if I were you I'd get out of lala land and start getting dressed it's 7:15. Seemingly coming out of his daze a bit skeptical Wally started to think that this was another joke that his best buddy was playing on him "Dick is this a joke? Because if it is this will be the cruelest thing you've done yet." Looking into the face of his friend Wally sees a look on Dick's face that is rare, complete and utter seriousness "Wally I know I play jokes sometimes…" Wally gives him a stern look as Dick rolls his eyes "okay all of the time but I wouldn't do that to you in a time like this you're my best friend, you're embarrassed and hurting so I'm going to walk through the fire with you. Do I have lots of blackmail material? Of course," another stern look from Wally "But…" he sighs "I'll refrain from doing so and bite the urge because you ARE my best friend KF and I just want to see you happy man. Now get up and get dressed we both have like 10 minutes to get dressed and leave." Before walking out Dick gives Wally a hug and leaves, and then like a fire was lit under his behind Wally runs to the bathroom and showers in what some may say a flash. Rushing to his closet and seeing the time is now 7:35 he throws on a blue and green plaid button up shirt and jeans. Grabbing his leather jacket Wally begins searching franticly for his sneakers unable to find them he starts getting angry silently cursing Kate for cleaning his room today of all days he continues looking until he hears Dick calling out for him, stopping his search he turns just in time to see his friend with said shoes grinning like hyena "Where?" "Kate put them in the living room." Nodding his head in understanding he grabs his shoes and slips them on "Ready?" the brunette asks "One minute" running into the bathroom the ginger takes a good look at himself and likes what he sees "Rise and shine Wall-man and put your face on because there's definitely a young woman that needs charming tonight." He says out loud to no one in particular with a quick wink in the mirror he meets his friend in the living room and they're off in the night.

Stepping out of the car Wally and Dick made their way into the restaurant Blue Beet the place nearly packed, they tell the already busy waitress that they'll get their seats on their own finding a secluded booth in a corner near the back of the room. Immediately star struck the waitress let them do as they pleased, nodding in understanding the duo begins walking towards their seats feeling every eye in the room upon them. They both taking a seat in the large booth across from each other the men now just sit and wait for the young women to arrive. It's now 8:15 and Wally is getting a bit antsy more than excited to see the exotic blonde again. Starting to become impatient Wally looks around for any sign of Artemis being in the establishment with no luck he turns his head back to Dick questioningly "Oh shut up Zee I'll get there when I get there." He hears a gruff sultry voice a voice that could only belong to his sexy goddess and looking at what she was wearing now she was sexy indeed. Looking back at his friend he sees Dick raise his hand to signal Zatanna to come over to their table. The brunette woman hurriedly comes to their table with a smile that he knows is reserved only for Dick holding Artemis's hand in a death grip tugging her along he gets a closer look at the blonde and good lord a sight was she to behold her red lips was such a beautiful contrast with her blonde hair and did her have to really talk about her outfit It was like she was purposely killing him her shirt cropped showing him her toned abs tan skin willingly teasing him.

They finally reach the men and Zatanna's the first to speak "Hey guys sorry we're late, traffic was horrible you both have met Megan," she points to the redhead "and of course Artemis" Dick and Wally both greet the women but only Megan responds with a shy "Hi" scooting over so she can take a seat Artemis remains standing typing on her phone not paying attention to the man before her so Wally decided to get her attention "Uh…excuse me beautiful are going to speak or are you just going to stand there and be our waitress this evening?" "What?" "Are you or aren't you joining us for dinner this evening?" Not really believing that he was here Artemis stopped texting because come on Wally West couldn't really be here could he? Lowering her phone she looked into the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen and her stomach started fluttering with those stupid butterflies and she liked it for a moment a moment until it really hit her and then she got angry why did she get angry because Wally freaking West is sitting in front of her and if she didn't know any better her best friends had just set her up which doubly pissed her off looking at both their faces lowered she then knew it was true and immediately she wanted to leave but instead she did something unexpected she turned to the person she didn't want to see most and drove her crazy to no end Wally West and asks " What the hell are you doing here?" with a scowl upon her face she then takes a seat as everyone else sits in complete and utter silence until Dick says sarcastically "Ah…what a lovely start to a wonderful evening."

A wonderful evening indeed.

**E/N**

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter thoroughly and hope you guys are excited for the next, what do you guys think will happen at dinner? For those who are curious as to Artemis's skirt set here's a link:** ** search?hl=en&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSXgl2HHd_1B99rwRpKCxCwjKcIGjgKNggBEhC 8Bb0FugW6BrsFzwaaB7YHGiCSqo-YaJOJaYQIPNazFalJfFC1qTNieKj 6CWqIhYZGhwwLEI6u_1ggaAAwhsKZwBSlqhpE&sa=X&ei=zMhDUYCODKjl4APvy4CoDQ&ved=0CCgQwg4&biw=1024&bih=653&q=corsair%20skirt%20set%20aje#imgrc=dhx3fwffa8FsfM%3A%3BvXNS2cepHHM1cM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fharperandharley%252Ffiles%252F2012%252F12%252F850x% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Foutfit%253Fpage%253D4%3B850%3B1275**

**If you all are curious about what everyone else is wearing I'll post it on my bio or something maybe.**

**Well it's been real,**

**Britt.**


	5. Bad Memories And Friends

**A/N Okay it's finally up I'm not even going to write a super long author's note. I want to thank everyone for being patient and reading my story thank you to the new reviewers and followers. I also wanted to say how tired I am because I'm a crybaby lol I stayed up all night looking over this chapter like an OCD psycho and there are probably still mistakes haha anyways please tell me if you find anything confusing or misspelled. This chapter is mainly Artemis's memories and POV basically all of my brains craziness came out in this chapter IDEK. I also wanted to reply to this guest review in the AN because you don't have an account okey dokey. I also will be going out of town this week so there might not be a following chapter right away. Everyone else can go ahead and start reading and please bear with me.**

**~Brittday20~**

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm**

**I think it's really nice of you to put the Resserection Day/Easter thing in you AN... May I ask you a personal question? Are you a Christian(and if so what exactly are you? Methodist? Lutheran? Catholic? First presbyterian? baptist?...) IK I'm a nosy person but I was just wondering because that's actually what I would say if I had an account and posted stories :))))))))))))))))**

**1. Thank you for thinking my A/N was nice but sadly it will be taken down because I hate wasting space and mixing chapters up with A/N's but again thanks.**

**2. Yes, you can ask a personal question and I'm guessing my religion is your personal question.**

**3. Yes I am a Christian but I'm not religious at all I'm not down with acting better than others and I'm Nondenominational .**

**4. I think you're a little curious not exactly nosy but that's a natural instinct in most of us you're only human. Thank you for the smiles and thank you for your comments and questions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice and that really sucks.**

**Memories and Friends**

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

Annoyed.

That's how she felt.

Annoyed.

Only one thought through her mind as she sat next to HIM. Watching how he just took over everything this evening, she didn't like not being able to run the show. Being a loner she always succeeded in keeping her emotions hidden and staying in control so you could only imagine how she was feeling. She should have listened to her instincts and stayed home; people are never what they seem, and when it came to Wally there were some things that she wished she never knew. Like how his Mother was a school teacher and an avid baker, and that his Father is a golf obsessed retiree. He went to Stanford on an Athlete Scholarship, double majored in forensic science and chemistry and within a year became a Pro Athlete following in his Uncle Barry Allen's footsteps in becoming one of Track and Field's biggest stars. Megan and Zatanna usually helped her forget her troubles but hearing Wally talk about his honky-dory life made her realize how truly lacking hers actually was.

They were different, their lives were different, Artemis knew she was right about her decision in that moment, they could never be together he was Wally west and she was well her. After the murder of her Mother, Artemis sorted out things in her life. First she found Jade, trying to mend fences and to get over her Sister's betrayal. But of course Jade wasn't as forthcoming as Artemis would've liked-in denial about abandoning her- she would realize her mistakes eventually. Next was her relationship with her Father, if you could even call it that.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

The biggest demon of her life.

_"How could you do this to us, to her?" she whispered all the fight drained from her. Artemis tried to hold back her tears, remembering how he beat her as a child with every swing his words engraving into her mind that crying is for the weak. She swore to herself she wouldn't cry in front of him but with the way her heart was breaking it was becoming harder to bear. "You killed her how long will it take for you to kill me too?" Lawrence lounged in an armchair opposite of her looking like the asshole she remembered him to be._

_"Paula thought she could run from me. You thought you could hide. But I was always searching, lurking right behind you…waiting." He answered her calmly. When Jade left and her Father started staying out later and later Artemis and her Mother both agreed that this was an opportunity for what would be a clean start. They would leave their past behind and move on to a future together. The first few weeks were great until her Mother started feeling guilty about Jade and started pushing her away depressed, blaming herself for what happened. As the days went by they continued to grow apart and that tore Artemis's heart into a million pieces. She loved her so very much but the last memories she had of her Mother was of her shutting her out of her life._

_"She ran? What did you expect her to do let you beat her to death?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Her anger was starting to get the best of her again. They'd been fighting for over an hour now after she discovered her Mother's lifeless body. "But it doesn't matter now does it? You still killed her, she's no longer living. Dead…DEAD! I am the reason you are here, am I not? I would've went willingly if it meant that she would be living, breathing right now but you couldn't help yourself you just had to take Mom from me. Hell you even took Jade from me she left because she was afraid of you do you know that? Now I have no one and you wonder why she ran it's because you're a destructive psychopath you Bastard." What bothered Artemis the most was that her Father acted as if taking a life, her Mother's life was nothing. Not caring that the Mother of his children's spirit is no longer upon this Earth. That raised a great wave of uneasiness and rage inside of her. She knew that her Father was cruel but it still hurt like hell to see Lawrence acting so heartless. She was his wife he loved her more than life itself according to what he used to claim._

_"Baby girl-"He tried to say something but Artemis cut him off. She stood up to take her coat but Lawrence's hand caught her around the wrist, stopping her. She turned to look at him hate filled in her heart. Her Father twisted her arm back nearly breaking it while pulling her into a forced hug tight into his body. Artemis could hear him begin to speak. "It's okay little girl I'm all you need now." Her heart beat begin picking up frightened about what she was about to do she stood limp as the seconds passed._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered and buried her head into his chest. His hands gripped tighter as if trying to keep her here with him. When she didn't attempt to hug him back Lawrence pulled back slightly. "You can't control my life anymore, you can't control me. No more." She whispered as tears prickled her eyes. "I am no longer your pawn. It ends here." This was the last straw she just couldn't overlook her Mother's death as if she wasn't anything, as if she were never human. Even if it meant she would spend the rest of her life living alone. Lawrence loosened his grip as he buried his face in her hair giving Artemis the opening that she needed as she kneed her Father letting herself go and cried._

_This was the last time never again._

That was the last time she saw her Father their last meeting leaving Artemis emotionally and physically exhausted. She left Lawrence alone in that room with his evilness as his only company. She refused to deal with his craziness and did what needed to be done. She warned him years ago if he did not stay away what would happen so she did the one thing he taught her never to do. She put him away once and for all caged away like the animal he is. Still, that didn't make it any less painful he was still her Father. In fact it made her feel like someone had driven a knife through her heart.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

"Artemis are you okay?" Wally's voice brought her out of her thoughts and Artemis turned to look at the man. A cautious smile upon his face showed that Wally was actually worried about Artemis. After she left her Mother's apartment, Artemis wandered around town for a few hours trying to pull her thoughts together. She ended up at the front door of the one person she rarely saw or thought she would need. Oliver was surprised to say the least when he saw her on his doorstep. In mere seconds he pulled her in his arms and Artemis let her tears begin to fall. She had no idea at the moment how much time had passed or when her Aunt arrived. The only thing she could hear was her Aunt and Uncle whispering about adoption and what had happened to make their niece cry.

"Yes" Artemis said clearing the strain out of her throat. "I was just thinking." She took a sip of her forgotten drink attempting to deflect his attention. Artemis took a look around to find her friends staring at her knowing the reason of her zoning out. Not taking a liking to being on display Artemis decides to change the subject put smile on her face and attempted to be happy. "So what were we talking about?" She asked in peppy voice that sounded more like it belonged to Megan. "You." Wally stated simply "And what about me?" She began eating her untouched dinner "You love me." Nearly choking on her food Artemis started laughing hysterically, this in turn made Dick cackle with Zee and Megs following example. "Excuse me?" she asked the man more than amused with his silliness. "You do the girls know you do. They love me. They love you and me together and finally you love me."

"Ugh the hell I do you're annoying." On the outside Artemis was playing the disgusted role but inside she thought it was pretty cute but she would never show it besides she didn't want to be with the guy so he didn't need to know she actually liked when they went back and forth like this.

"Oh come on you L-O-V-E ME. Wally started singing the last two words teasingly.

"Be quiet."

"L-O-V-E ME."

"Wally please be quiet." With a warning the blonde turned to give the man a pointed look to shut up but apparently she needs to work on her glaring skills because Wally won't shut up. Taking a deep breath she looks around to find everyone else preoccupied Dick and Zee are flirting…heavily while Megan's on the phone with her annoying boyfriend La'gaan who really should've been named La Idiot, she's no longer paying attention to him but Wallace continues on his irritating love fest so Artemis does what she does best gets bitchy.

"La la la love me you la la la love me.

"Wally."

"And you and you and you you're gonna love meeeee!" People near the table are beginning to stare so Artemis attempts on last time to be civil. "Wallace please stop." The ginger her heard her but continued on for people's amusement just another crazy scene the bad boy Wally West is making a scene Artemis no longer wanted to be a part of. "Wally West shut the hell up before my fists make contact with your teeth! I mean what are you five! Complete silence throughout the restaurant so quiet you could hear a pin drop you could feel anger rising off of the young woman in waves, other diners glancing around in complete shock trying to ignore the tension in the room the tension that was there until a certain bird couldn't hold in his laughter any longer putting everyone to ease and back to enjoying their night. A bit embarrassed Artemis moves further away from Wally turning her face towards the wall avoiding everyone's eyes and ignoring her now more than chatty friends praying for this night to be over. Not taking the hint Wally begins to comment on Artemis's last words "Am I five if anything Arty you're like the kid here zoning out into outer space, threatening people because you don't get your way and screeching like some crazed demon she cat." Which he wouldn't admit he thought was pretty hot. "Well excuse me just because I won't bow down and do what you please I'm not a pet I'm a human being just because Zatanna's up bird brains ass don't expect me to be kissing yours I don't date okay I don't want a boyfriend I don't need a boyfriend especially one who is a jackass like you, now if you would excuse me." She abruptly stands making Wally nervous so he stands up too pushing him out of the way Artemis threw some bills on table turned to Zatanna who looks less than pleased with her friend's outburst "Zee I understand you like this guy but never secretly try to set me up with someone for you and your date's entertainment I tried to play along for your sake but this has gone too far." She said what she needed to and walked away.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

As she reached the front door she heard her friends apologizing and making plans for another time coming to follow her she was sure but she wasn't staying to find out. Opening the door she felt the wind starting to pick pulling her jacket tighter around herself Artemis begins walking down the street looking for a cab. When finally spots one she hears her name being called and begins walking faster, footsteps sound behind her and she sprints to taxi not knowing that the person chasing her can run at quicker pace taking a short cut while the blonde was too busy looking for her friends Wally slipped into the cab and asked the driver to wait for the woman's arrival before he drove off. Turning around Artemis no longer saw her friends so she hopped in the vehicle and froze realizing someone was sitting next to her as the car drove to a traffic light Artemis quickly apologized and reached for the door. Watching in fascination at the speed the man seated next to her had grabbed her hand; she turned around curiously to see who was halting her from exiting the vehicle and instantly growled. "West what are you doing in a cab, don't you have a driver?" dropping her hand he begins to regain his composure "I'm sorry." "Wow you snuck into a cab like some obsessed stalking fan boy just to tell me you're sorry. How charming." "No. I mean yes, wait you think I'm charming? Never mind just ignore that, yes I'm sorry but there's more that I want to say." Taking a deep breath Wally continues speech "Artemis I just want to apologize for my actions tonight I thought that I was being funny. I honestly don't know what went wrong I was just so excited to see you tonight that my mouth totally lost control and I know it sounds crazy but I love getting a rise out of you. You're just so full of life and so sharp witted it's hard not to enjoy myself it's like we're dueling for the title of who can say the snarkiest thing…anyways I know I went too far in there and I know you don't want a boyfriend but could you possibly consider us being friends?"

"Friends?"

"Do you not want to be my friend?"

'I hate to disappoint but I think I've got enough friends."

"Oh come on Arty give a guy a break."

"I don't think so Wall man I see all the benefits of being friends with me but what do I get out of this friendship?"

Wally thought long and hard finally came up with friendship terms "How about free front row tickets to any sport event you'd like to see and free spa treatments as a bonus." Artemis already was going to accept being his friend before he came up with these silly terms but if he wanted to waste his money on her friendship who was she to oppose besides she could always sell those tickets off and pocket the cash for herself mind already made up she decided to put the redhead out of his misery. "Okay I accept your bribery worked."

"Seriously?"

"As a heart attack."

"Yes!" he cheered as he fist pumped in victory "I'll be best friend you've ever had."

"I'm sure you will, and West?"

"Yes Artemis?"

"Get the hell out of my cab." Wally sees that they're parked near the same traffic light and begins to exit the car. "Oh and Wally?" she calls to him before the door closes "Yes Artemis?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight beautiful."

And as Wally West lay in bed that night he drifted to sleep thinking of the steel gray eyes of his new friend.

**U∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩∪∩U**

**E/N Thanks for reading everyone please let me know what you think.**

**Do you guys really think Artemis can just be friends with the young Wallace?**

**~Brittday20~**


	6. Here's To Apologies

**This chapter is about Zatanna and Artemis mostly, I just couldn't keep them angry at each other. Please excuse any misspellings or misunderstandings pm me with any questions. (Now reedited) ENIOY!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Young Justice or any Dc comics character**

**⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔**

"Mmm beignets and coffee" Artemis muttered as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

Megan pulled a second mug down from the cupboard and poured her a cup of the hot beverage while she put some of the pastries on a plate and placed both on the table.

"Thanks" Artemis said as she took a seat at the dining table.

"Are you feeling okay?" her friend asked softly as she sat down beside her.

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah I have a slight headache and my stomach hurts but I'm sure it's just because I haven't eaten anything yet not the wine I finished off when I got home last night."

"You sure it's just the not eating and liquor?" Megan pressed.

"No," Artemis admitted, then took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Megan asked as she took a sip of coffee.

"About Wally."

"What about him?"

"It's just you know I can't do that, I can't be with anyone Megan not after…" her voice trailed off as she tried to suppress the memory.

"Cameron?" Megan supplied "We just wanted you to be happy, Zatanna and I just thought that maybe with a little push you'd let yourself live Artemis love, after him you completely shut down."

"That's not true!"

"it is true, Artemis . Do you realize that after all these months this is the first time you've mentioned him? I'm supposed to be one of your best friends, and you've never talked to me about it." Megan said angrily.

Artemis flinched at her friend's tone.

Zatanna and I always worry and walk on eggshells around you when it comes to him because we both know he broke your fucking heart, but you refuse to admit it." She said a bit too shrilly.

Silence encompassed the room though it was short-lived due to the knock at their apartment door. Feeling the need to cool down Megan takes a deep breath looks at the clock and rises to answer the door. Lost within her own thoughts Artemis hardly notices when Megan returned when she finally did Artemis turned and looked into the regretful eyes of one of her dearest friends.

"Zatanna what are you –" Megan interrupts "Look Artemis I invited Zatanna over, I don't know what happened but last night you were not yourself I've never seen you so angry let alone with Zee please don't be angry with me you love each other and you both need to talk…at least hear her side before you decide to shut her out that's all I'm saying Artemis." And with that the ginger made her exit once again silence ensued.

Both women unable to stand the tension began speaking at the same time "Artemis I'm—" "Zee I—" Clearing her throat Artemis asks the brunette to continue. Knowing Artemis is not one to hold back Zatanna decides the best route is to speak honestly and tell her friend exactly how she's feeling "Artemis, I'm sorry okay I know it was wrong to hide the date from you, but you don't understand what it was like to watch you like that what Cameron did to you was horrible. You were in so much pain, avoiding your friends and family trying to put on the brave face and we all had to watch while you withered away, barely eating bags underneath your eyes it was hard to see every day, looking you in the eyes knowing what that bastard did to you I knew you would never be the same. When your Uncle came back from his trip in London I was so relieved, it was like he put all of the broken pieces of you back in place, it took a while and you still were a bit out of it but you were yourself again. Megan and I got our best friend back, for the most part anyway there was still a hint of dullness in your eyes like you've given up hope.

Call me selfish but I just couldn't take you thinking that your unworthy of love, so I took a chance and I lied but not because I like Dick Grayson, don't get me wrong because he's great and all but to see that light back in your eyes was amazing it was something I thought I'd never see again. When you're around Wally your glowing all flames and feist and it is absolutely breathtaking it's like you're the Artemis before HIM, my Arty but even better and now that I think about it I'm not sorry because I would do anything to keep that glimmer in your eyes even if you don't speak to me anymore Artemis. I'm really sorry I upset you but I'm not sorry about my intentions, I love you Art you but I'm not sorry about my intentions you're my best friend, sister you're a beautiful person you and Megan are all I have you're everything to me I hope you no that. You have been through hell you deserve to live , you deserve the world but more importantly Artemis YOU DESERVE LOVE!" And with that last sentence Artemis lets herself do something she hasn't done in front of her best friend in years, she cries and as the tears fall from her eyes she lets herself feel…the pain she tried to keep hidden from Cameron, from her father, mother and even Jade.

As she begins to calm down she feels her best friend reach out and pull her into a hug, as she rests in her friend's arms she feels her slightly shaking looking up Artemis sees Zatanna has shed some tears of her own. Reaching up Artemis wipes the tears from the brunette's face and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. With a small chuckle the blonde says "We always used to say how hot and tough we are if the world could only see us now." Zatanna laughs "I know right scraggly hair, tears streaming down our faces we are super fine. Two peas in a pod you and me."

"Right you are my dear."

"Art, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, Zee."

"Do you still think I used you for Dick and I's entertainment?"

"No, not anymore."

"Do you think I'm a slut?"

"No, wait maybe a little especially these pass couple of days with you throwing it at Dick-brain and all."

"Artemis!" Zatanna playfully swatted the blonde.

"What? You asked."

"But Zee seriously I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"Yeah you are."

"Zee!"

"Hey I was just agreeing with you." Both women start to laugh hysterically. Megan peeks in the kitchen before stepping inside "I'm glad to see you two have made up. You have made up right?" she asks a bit anxiously.

"Megs, calm down would Zee and I be laughing if we didn't?"

"Good now that that's over we have real business to attend to."

"And what would that be."

"This." Megan states simply as she hands her phone to her friends and watches as both women stare in shock and horror at the screen of a video of Wally chasing Artemis after she left dinner last night with the caption of the video stating a "Lover's Quarrel" and unfortunately underneath an article with Artemis' full name and bio.

Taking a deep a breath Artemis lets out a slightly hysterical giggle and says "Well this definitely makes things a bit more interesting."

**⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔º⇔**

**E/N Thanks for all your patience and all the new followers and favorites. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh and for those of you who have noticed the new story cover the art work is by a young artist from Australia and her name's Annalise I'm a big fan and have been for a while. If you're curious check her out on devianart her user name is may12324 and if you have time to really browse she has more spitfire art work on her tumblr of the same name may12324.**

**Thanks again,**

**Brittday20**


	7. AN I'M SO VERY SORRY

**Hi everyone, this is just an author's note to let you all know that the story will be on hold until June the reasoning behind this is due to an injury I received Mother's day weekend I pulled my shoulder playing rather roughly with relatives while I visited my Mother during her special weekend and I've been advised by a specialist to lay off writing due to hand cramping and putting unnecessary weight on my shoulder while typing. I have tried (with many failed attempts despite doctor's orders) to write despite the pain but I just can't take it, it feels excruciating. Thankfully I have a somewhat understanding friend who has decided to type this A/N for me, please understand that I will try my best to update before June but I can't force my body to heal before it's time. I also thought I would make another A/N to see what everyone would like to see happen? I feel like no one has truly given their thoughts and I really want to hear them so that I can improve the story and grow as an author so if you all are interested in that please let me know. I'm sorry this isn't another chapter truly, but unfortunately crap happens and this shoulder injury is definitely a BIG poo poo lol. Until next time...  
**

**Brittday20**


	8. AN Update

**Hi everyone, so I have some great news! My doctor and I have come to an agreement and I am now cleared to write -but with some restrictions, of course. Thank you, everyone for all the kind and encouraging words that I have received in private messages and reviews. Not only have you all showed how much y'all care about my well being but also the story and for that I'm very grateful and truly touched. With that being said please be looking out for a post soon I don't know exactly when but it will be sometime soon.  
**

**Until next time,**

**Brittday20**


End file.
